The present invention relates to an absorbent article such as a diaper and an incontinence guard comprising a liquid permeable topsheet, a liquid impermeable backsheet and an absorbent body enclosed therebetween, said article having a front portion, a rear portion and a crotch portion therebetween, whereby the front and rear portion exhibit side flaps, which are intended to attach the article together to a pantlike shape around the waist of the user.
Diapers and incontinence guards for incontinent adults usually have a garment portion holding an absorbent body in place against the user""s body and attachment means which hold the garment portion in place also when the user is moving. A common type of attachment means are adhesive tapes or hook and loop fasteners of the touch-and-close type which directly attach the front and rear portions of the absorbent article to each other. It is further known, through e.g., EP-A-0 287 388, EP-A-0 409 307, EP-A-0 528 282, EP-A-0 605 012 and FR-A-2 586 558, to attach the front and rear portions of the article by means of a belt, at which the possibilities to adjust the fit are improved. The belt further provides a simplified change of diaper or incontinence guard, especially when the patient is standing up.
One problem at application of so-called all-in-one diapers or belt diapers is to centre the diaper on the user. Especially when the patient is lying down and the nursing staff are forced to turn the patient several times to be able to apply the diaper, it may be difficult to get the centre of the diaper to lie close to the centre of the spine, since the diaper moves as the patient is being turned. Thus, the diaper often end up in a warped position, making it less effective as it should be, especially regarding sealing function and comfort.
Document WO 98/47457 discloses a diaper having inner adhesive surfaces intended to attach to the skin of the wearer. These function as a second fastening means at application of the product in combination with a first mechanical fastening means which finally attach the product on the patient. The main object is to achieve a good fit of the product against the skin for best sealing function but it does not describe how the product may be positioned on the wearer. Neither does it describe how to remove the adhesive surface after application of the diaper on the patient.
The object of the present invention is to accomplish an absorbent article, which may be positioned on the wearer to facilitate centering and application of the article on the user. This object is being solved in that the article comprises at least one attachment means being located on the rear portion alternatively the front portion of said article, close to an edge thereof, whereby said attachment means is intended to be attached against the skin of the wearer, at application of the article. Said attachment means allow a temporary adhering, ensuring the centering of the diaper on the patient at the subsequent application of the rest of the diaper. The diaper may also be provided with means for an easy removal of said attachment means after application of the entire product.